Post Script Snippets
by midnightephemera
Summary: Companion story to Harry Potter, Post Script: Heroes, Hope and Horror. Contains short works and drabbles from the Post Script series, including Rated M moments. Will mostly include Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione, but plenty from other pairs.
1. Down Under

_Author's Note: This story runs concurrently with the Harry Potter, Post Script series also written by me. Snippets will include small scenes and drabbles from Post Script that are either too short or don't fit into the main story, or scenes that are Rated M._

_The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 1 - Down Under**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 11 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)  
__(Hermione/Ron)_

Ron was searching around the guest room they had been sleeping in for any items that might have gotten away from him when Hermione walked in from the adjoining bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around her, and when he realized it he froze in place.

Seeing this, Hermione paused too and blushed. "Oh, sorry Ron. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Blimey Hermione, I'm not embarrassed. It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you like that," he said with a smile on his face. "You're usually all dressed when you leave a bathroom."

She smiled a little. "You're right, I normally would. It's a self-confidence thing I guess, but with you I feel comfortable all the time."

Ron crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her, noticing her hair was all wet. "'Mione, when it comes to confidence you have nothing to worry about. You are beautiful no matter how much, or little you are wearing," he said, a bit of cheekiness in his voice.

Hermione giggled as she found the pajamas she was looking for. "Ronald, you are delusional."

He crossed his arms. "Am not! Sometimes I wonder how in the blue blazes you ever want _me. _Trust me, you are amazing. I'm sort of an authority on this matter."

She rolled her eyes. "Ron..." she started in a tone like she was going to scold him, but her grin betrayed her. Looking down at herself she saw the ugly curse scar on her left arm just above her elbow, the one her encounter with Bellatrix had given her. She turned to cover it with the tank top she had just picked up, when she felt his hand on her wrist.

Ron was smiling up at her. "'Mione, you don't ever have to hide that from me. Like I said, you're beautiful just as you are." He kissed her hand then closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so she could change.

Hermione paused for a bit, but then smiled. She did indeed feel comfortable enough to change in front of him, but the fact that he wanted to give her some privacy to do so warmed her. A thought went through her head, one that made her stomach flip.

Silently, she took her wand off the bedside table and she wordlessly locked the bedroom door before dropping the towel from around herself. She waited a few more moments, watching him carefully before walking over to him. Leaning in, she brought his chin over to hers with her hand, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

When Ron opened his eyes and saw her smiling down at him he froze a bit. He blinked a few times his eyes looked downwards at the parts of her he'd never seen or explored, before looking up into her eyes. She sat down next to him on the bed and he stammered a bit.

"Her... Hermione..."

She smiled and put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything Ron. You make me feel so comfortable and safe all the time, so I wanted to do something for you."

Watching his eyes, she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know this is a big leap for us and I want our first time to be a special one, but I don't see anything wrong with looking and touching. Especially," she said with a grin, "if you use those magic hands of yours to give me a massage."

Ron recovered enough to nod and smile. "That, I can do."

Hermione giggled a bit and sat back on the pillows, swinging her feet onto Ron's lap. It did feel very strange and a tiny bit awkward to be completely nude in front of Ron, but she did trust him and knew he wouldn't try to do anything she didn't want.

It took Ron a moment to compose himself before he smiled and started massaging her feet, his thumbs traveling in circles on her skin. After only a few moments he could hear her sighing in relief, her eyes closing as she got comfortable in the bed. He took his time with his ministrations, making sure that he had explored every inch of her feet before moving up to her legs. As he ran his hand up and down her shapely calves, he couldn't help but look at her most private of areas. He saw that she had shaved it recently, so that there was only a small patch of hair there.

She must have seen him looking, he decided, because she reached for his hands then and pulled for him to come lay down next to her. He shifted to do so and when he was right next to her she held onto his hands and brought them to her chest, as she had done before. This time, he knew that he was free to roam, and so he did.

Slowly, he let his hands play across her chest. Hermione sighed as he did so, a wide smile on her face. She nodded up at him to continue, which gave him the confidence to start cupping her breasts with his hands.

_Gods, he has such a magic touch,_ she thought.

Ron continued playing with her breasts, getting more bold by the minute. Soon, he was kneading her mounds lightly and running his fingers around her nipples which had grown rock hard. Hermione had her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations and moaning lightly. Her eyes popped open when she felt him kissing each of her nipples. The feeling was electric, and started feeling a familiar warmth in her groin.

She turned and moaned into his chest. Feeling her desires taking over, she scooted around and lifted herself over his leg, so that she was sitting in between them and laying back on him. Parting the hair that had fallen in front of her face, she leaned up and looked at him. "Ron? Do you want to see what I do sometimes when I think about you?"

Ron breathed in the smell of her wet hair and nodded, not saying anything except for the smile on his face. She leaned back further into him and slowly ran her hands down her body to her pussy and began to fondle herself, running her fingers up and down the fold of her slit. Her thumb found her clit and the magic began.

Hermione sighed as she got into a rhythm. Ron continued his chore at her breasts, running his fingers lightly over them and watching what she was doing. The sensations she was feeling was electric, and it wasn't long before she was panting softly. Knowing that she wouldn't last too much longer, she let loose a moan that seemed to come from her very core.

"Ron, ohhhhh. "

Her motions became harsher and quicker, and he could tell she was about to get her release. Leaning down, he started to kiss lightly down her neck. The sensations there were enough to trigger her orgasm and she moaned loudly, turning her head to bury her face as much as she could into his chest.

Ron could feel her whole body shake as she rode her release until it had passed. He was amazed at what he'd seen, and even more surprised that she had chosen to share it with him. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, looking a bit sheepish.

He grinned down at her. "Bloody hell 'Mione, welcome back," he said quietly.

This caused her to blush. "I'm sorry Ron, I just had to I guess. What you were doing felt so good, plus I haven't done that in a long while."

The grin was still on his face. "A long while you say? What other times have there been then?"

The blush kept turning darker. "Oh, in the shower, in the tent last year and in my bed at Hogwarts with the curtains drawn," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "You don't understand how how difficult it is to try and pull that off with 4 other people in the room _and _trying to stay silent."

Ron smirked. "It's touching that you think I'm _that _innocent but bloody hell, thinking about you doing that in the shower is…" he trailed off, not knowing how to end that.

This caused Hermione a fit of giggles. When she was able to calm down, she sighed happily and nuzzled against him. Ron reached over to the bedside table to turn out the light and they got more comfortable under the blankets, pressed up against each other. Hermione rustled around and found his hand, bringing it up to her face for a moment while she wiped a few happy tears straying from her eyes before holding it against her chest. They had been falling asleep like this all week long, and it brought a sense of safety and home to her every time.

Ron kissed the back of her head. "Good Night, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and whispered back sleepily, "G'night, Ron..."


	2. Harry's Birthday

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 2 - Harry's Birthday**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 15 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)  
__(Harry/Ginny)_

The young couple had decided to take a leisurely stroll back after dinner, though towards the end it had become anything but. Even wearing the light sweater she had pulled out from her handbag, Ginny was feeling cold. Harry had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight as they walked, and she was alternately sticking her hands into his pants pocket to keep them warm.

By the time Harry opened the door into the house, the two had become hot and bothered from all the prolonged contact. Kreacher appeared to close the door.

"Welcome back Master Harry, Mistress Ginny."

Harry just nodded to Kreacher, as he was being pulled up the stairs by an almost frantic Ginny. "Err, thanks Kreacher. We'll be upstairs for the night, would you let Mrs. Weasley know please?"

"Certainly young Master. Kreacher will only inform Mistress' mother that you are already asleep," the house-elf said with a smirking grin, and vanished.

Ginny giggled from the landing and waited for Harry to join her. They made their way into the room Harry had used on his previous stays and he found himself being pulled onto the bed.

He pretended to breathe heavily, even though he was grinning. "Careful Gin', I'm not a well man…"

She only smirked and started kissing his neck. They were tiny little kisses, but they were like bolts of lightning. In between those kisses, she responded in an almost purring voice. "Well… we'll just… have to figure out… how to make you… all better now won't we?" She reached down and grabbed a hold of his sweater, pulling at it as if she wanted it gone.

The tone of her voice alone excited him; it was like a rush of adrenaline. Harry helped her remove the sweater, and the shirt he had been wearing under it was pulled right off with it. He emitted a light moan as he felt her fingernails gliding across his chest. Every single touch from her was setting off intense heat and pleasure inside of him, and he could feel his manhood getting more and more stiff.

Somewhere in all of that Ginny must have pushed him backwards onto the bed, because he opened his eyes to see her leaning over him and smiling.

"It seems like someone wants to join the party," she said as she brought her hands down to his pants, massaging the evident bulge. As he groaned again, Ginny just leaned over his mouth and kissed him fiercely. "Since it's your birthday Mr. Potter, _I_ will be doing all the work tonight, understood? I don't want you to move a muscle."

Harry saw the wild look in her eyes, and behind that he saw pure want and love. He nodded his agreement, and that was all Ginny needed to unzip his jeans and tug them down a bit past his knees. His boxers were done away with just as quickly, and then he was covered by nothing. He watched as Ginny regarded him, apparently liking what she was seeing. A thought went through his head, and it seemed that she was having the same.

"One of us is a little over-dressed," Ginny said in that purring voice of hers, shifting so that she was sitting on her feet next to where he was laying. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons of her shirt, and eventually it fell away from her shoulders, sliding down her arms. With a grin, she reached behind her back and also undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall forward away from her.

Harry was frozen in his spot, looking up at the beauty sitting next to him. With her red hair flowing down past her shoulder, it was as if he was seeing a picture of a goddess in a book. His breath caught in his throat a bit, and he blinked a few times.

_Ginny, are you sure.._

_Yes,_ she said interrupting him. _I want to do this Harry._

Her brilliant smile was all the proof he needed of her intentions. Feeling her hands on his chest again, Harry closed his eyes and surrendered himself to her whim. Within moments, he could feel her light touch on his most sensitive extremity, slowly massaging it. It had become rock hard when she had shed her top and the sensations she was causing him were beyond anything he had felt before.

Ginny had gone as quiet as Harry had, the smile on her face was the only sign of something other than complete concentration on the task she was about to perform. Slowly, she took his member in her hands and explored it, her fingers passing over every centimeter and her thumbs running over the very tip. She'd never done this before for anyone, but from the sounds her Harry was making she knew she was on the right path.

After fifteen minutes of running her fingers up and down his member, she had decided to change tactics and shifted around again. Harry was about to protest about her stopping when he felt a totally new sensation. His eyes opened in surprise as he realized that Ginny had leaned down and was slowly licking his member with her tongue. A groan left his throat as he reached a hair down, letting his fingers play through her long red hair.

"Gin', that's… wow… fuck..."

She smiled back at him, loving the effect she had on him. A mischievous thought crossed her mind, and she blew air out of her mouth softly. The cool new breeze against his slightly wet member caused him to shiver and goosepimples popped up all over his skin. Knowing that he was overcome with many different sensations, she decided to help him out and finish what she started.

Ginny closed her lips around her lover's cock and began sucking him with a renewed passion and need. Her hands floated along his thighs, occasionally cupping his balls, which made him groan with pleasure. She kept the suction on him strong, her nostrils flaring as she breathed hard.

Almost unconsciously, Harry began to thrust up and down in rhythm with her bobbing, and she could hear his panting getting louder and louder. Her tongue kept flicking along the underside of his member and before she knew it, she could feel his whole body tighten.

"Ginny… I'm almost there…"

His words made her work even harder, and she only released her mouth from his member when she felt a bulge begin. She went back to using her hand as he came strongly, hissing her name loudly as his body wracked from orgasm. Ginny grinned as she watched him enjoy it, feeling his warm secretion on her hands. After a minute to let him calm down, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, their tongues dancing for a while.

_Ginny, that was.. unbelievable,_ she could hear him say.

He could hear the giggle in response. _You're welcome birthday boy._

As he lay there recovering, Ginny took it upon herself to clean everything up quickly. She conjured a small cloth and a bowl of water and cleaned everything off, then slid his boxers back up and on to him. As she did this, she noticed that Harry had a sleepy smile on his face, and she couldn't help but smile too as she slid off her skirt and laid down next to him in nothing but her underwear.

_Gin'… I, I love you… _ he said faintly as if he were already asleep.

Leaning against him, she took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table before leaving a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his lips. She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him as he eyes got droopy and shut on their own.

She smiled and closed her eyes as well. _I love you too Harry. Sleep sweet love._


	3. Ginny's Birthday

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 3 - Ginny's Birthday**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 20 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)  
__(Harry/Ginny)_

Harry and Ginny arrived back home to the Burrow late on the night of her birthday. Even though Ginny could apparate by herself now, she still preferred their usual arrangement of a side hug as Harry took her in a Side-Along. They both made their way up the stairs, and as soon as the door was closed behind them Ginny muttered Locking and Silencing Charms at it. In one fluid move she set her wand down on the bedside table and pushed Harry onto the bed, straddling his lap and leaning in for a fiery kiss.

Both of them were grinning as they came up for air.

_Thank you for a wonderful day, Harry._

_You're very welcome Ginny. I had fun planning everything and watching you enjoy yourself all day._

Ginny kissed his nose. _I loved every bit of it, but for future reference not every birthday of mine has to be so elaborate._

_Well drat,_ Harry thought as he sent her a mental grin, _I guess I should cancel all the reservations I made in advance for next year._

She just giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him lovingly. Their little snog fest started out innocently enough until their tongues started to explore each others mouths. Ginny moaned from deep inside her throat as she felt Harry's suck gently at the tip of her tongue. Her hands moved up the sides of his neck and ran through his hair as they broke apart again, and he started planting little kisses down the side of her freckled neck.

Ginny giggled as he reached his hands under her bottom and picked her up as he stood, turning on his feet right away and depositing her down on the bed. Harry grinned and started to pull off her socks slowly.

_I seem to recall one more birthday present I had in mind. I liked my own nighttime present so much that I thought I would reciprocate if my lady has no objections?_

She felt an electric jolt down her spine as Harry kissed her toes one by one. _No objections, none at all... _ she said in a dreamy voice.

Harry smiled and finished kissing the toes on her other foot before undoing the button and zipper on her jeans and pulling them off slowly.

It was a little too slow for Ginny. _Harry Potter, are you teasing me?_ she asked as she wiggled her way out of the shirt she had been wearing.

He shook his head while hiding the grin that was forming. Taking a seat on the bed, he pulled up alongside her nearly naked form and leaned over for a very sweet and chaste kiss. _Whatever gave you that impression love?_

She was about to say something when she felt him sucking on her neck. A moan escaped her as the feeling got stronger and stronger, he just wouldn't let up! Just as she was about to beg him to stop she felt his mouth leave the area, only to be replaced by his light breath on the wet and sensitive skin. Gooseflesh erupted all over her body in waves and she squealed before realizing that Harry was kissing and nipping his way down her neck and onto her chest.

Ginny didn't know how he had managed to unhook her bra and slide it up over her breasts without her feeling it, but she didn't care. _Please Harry, I've wanted this for a long time._

Harry took her plea to heart and started pleasuring her mounds. As his mouth explored one of them, he made sure the other was kept company by his hand until a switch could be made. He could feel her moaning and moving ever so slightly under his ministrations, and knew that what he was doing was perfect.

After a few minutes, Harry noticed a new aroma in the room and looked down to notice that her panties were getting wet. He grinned and started kissing his way downwards. _I see someone's excited._

_God Harry, you have no idea._ She felt her ass being raised up and her underwear being slowly slid off, and then that was it. She was finally exposed in front of Harry, but she didn't mind it one bit. This was something that she had wanted for a very long time, something that she had dreamed of and fantasized about. Her legs seemed to part willingly on their own, and soon his hands were running up and down her thighs.

Sensing a bit of hesitation in his mind, she smiled and nudged him along. _You won't hurt me Harry, just do what you think is right._ She moaned audibly as the tips of his fingers slide along her folds. _Just don't take forever love or you'll drive me insane!_

Harry took her words to heart and soon Ginny found herself wiggling around in the sheets, her throat making a chorus of moans and sighs as she pushed herself into every one of his touches. She gasped loudly when he found her clit and started rubbing it with his thumb. Unconsciously, she started bucking her hips back and forth to the sensation.

Knowing what she wanted by instinct and motivated by the passion he felt in her mind, he slowly pushed his index finger between her folds and matched her movements.

_Oh Harry, yes... that's it right there._

They both got into a steady rhythm and after a few minutes Harry added another finger into her wetness while bending down to suck on her clit. He felt her tighten around his two fingers. The two new sensations drove Ginny past the point of no return.

_Harry, for the love of Merlin don't you dare... ahhhh, don't you dare stop!_

He obediently did as she asked, but her cry sparked something inside of him and the speed of his fingers increased, sending Ginny over the crest of the wave and into a soaring orgasm. As she spasmed and moaned under him, Harry straightened up and leaned in to kiss her as she rode her pleasure to the end.

When she finally regained her breath and senses, Ginny saw Harry leaning over her with a grin on his face. She leaned up to kiss him, still panting a little.

"Harry, that was... simply.. amazing."

"It was my pleasure love," he said as he tucked a loose strand of her hair away behind her ear.

Ginny let her hands roam across his naked chest. Somewhere in the middle of all that he had found the time to rid himself of his shirt, but she had no clue as to when. Sliding her hand down more, she found a large bulge and a grin formed on her face.

"I think someone feels a little left out."

Before Harry could say anything, she had pulled his boxers off of him and was already running a hand up and down his shaft. Feeling the shiver running through him, Ginny repositioned herself and pulled him close to her so that they were both laying down and face to face. Picking her head up, she started kissing his neck as the speed of her hand increased.

_Oh... mmmm. Ginny that's..._

_Just shush and enjoy it Harry,_ she said, wrapping her free arm around to his back and scratching ever so lightly with her finger nails.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before she heard his breathing turn heavy under her chin and a primal groan escaping his lips. Her leg wrapped around the top of his as she wrapped him up while he spasmed underneath and beside her. She smiled as his warm load pooled between them and all over her fingers.

Once she was sure he was breathing normally again, she laid her head back down next to his and kissed him gently. Grins appeared on both their faces as Ginny leaned over to grab her wand. She muttered a quick "Scourgify!" to clean up the mess they had both made, and then set the wand back down next to Harry's glasses before pulling the covers over them and returning to her position facing him.

Without speaking their legs intertwined and they both wrapped their free arms around each other. Even though it was the middle of August and the summer nights were warm, they relished each other's heat and snuggled down.

Ginny nuzzled her nose against Harry's. _Thank you again Harry, I'll always remember this birthday._

A smile crossed his face as he rubbed her back lightly. _I love you Ginny Weasley. We'll have many more birthdays to top this one, I'm sure._

She giggled both audibly and in his mind. _With you Harry, I know they'll all be simply amazing._


	4. Rhythm

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 4 - Rhythm**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 22 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)  
__(Hermione/Ron)_

In the room just under the attic at the Burrow, Ron was laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. For someone who had been through a lot in just a few short months, his mind was surprisingly blank except for the scene at the bar that evening. The sight of his older brother being so drunk and knocking himself out would have been hilarious if it weren't for the reason behind it. A sigh escaped him as he wondered how it was that he had missed George's obvious problem when he had been working side by side with him for weeks.

"Sickle for your thoughts Ron?" a soft voice asked him.

Ron looked over to the doorway to see Hermione standing there watching him. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower; her hair was still damp and the tank top she was wearing was sticking to her curves slightly in places that weren't quite dry yet. He smiled over at her. "Nothing really, just thinking about what happened tonight."

She nodded as she came in and closed the door behind her. The folded up clothes she was carrying were dropped at the foot of his bed before she took a seat next to him. "You're wondering why you didn't see any hints about his eventual breakdown before it happened."

He smirked. "'Mione, please don't tell me you've learned Legilimency in the last couple of weeks..."

Hermione giggled and picked up his feet to put them in her lap. "No, but I know you well enough that I can tell what you're thinking sometimes." She started massaging his feet slowly, running her thumbs around in hard pressing circles.

Ron sighed happily. "I was thinking back to see if I might've missed any signs from George, but I don't think there are any really. I'm not blaming myself for anything," he said quickly as he saw the look on her face. "Well, except for getting close enough to let him deck me."

They both grinned and Hermione pulled her feet up onto the bed so that she could lean over towards his face. She placed her hands on either side of his head and looked down at him carefully before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Does it hurt still?"

He shrugged underneath her. "Just a dull sting, it'll go away."

Her bright smile grew wider. "Good. Then I can take advantage of the position I have you in," she said with the tiniest of whispers. Her tone made him groan as she straddled him and and rested on his legs. A few quiet mutters later, their usual privacy charms had been set on the door and around them.

With another few waves of her wand, she turned off the lights and conjured some lit scented candles, floating them to different surfaces around the room. Their soft glow and sweet fragrance permeated the room romantically.

She set her attention back on her lover, leaning down over him to initiate a heated kissing session. The intensity of their snogging lit up both of them. Hands roamed wildly around through each others hair and up and down their shoulders and arms; nostrils flared as they both searched for breaths, not wanting their lips to part. Ron could feel himself harden up almost instantly and Hermione felt it against her body as well. A grin crossed her face as they came up for air.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," she said teasingly. After pressing another quick kiss to his lips, she sat up straight on his legs and started to peel her tank top off slowly. She could hear his appreciative moans as her mounds were revealed, and before she could toss the top aside his hands were exploring and playing.

Ron loved her breasts. They weren't as large as some women's but they fit perfectly in his hands as he kneaded and squeezed the soft flesh. He had learned fairly quickly in their nighttime adventures exactly what Hermione liked, and was starting to consider himself an expert. Her moans certainly were proof of that. He looked up and reveled in the sight before him. Hermione's long brown hair was still damp but loose and slightly curly, reaching down just past her shoulders. He wondered just how lucky he had to be to have such a beauty as one of his best friends and lover.

Knowing the effect she was having on him, Hermione grinned and looked down. His stiffness was bulging out against the fabric of his boxers, and she knew he would soon be begging her to let it loose. Leaning forward just a tad, she slid her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing all the way up to the neck opening before drawing them back slowly, her fingernails lightly scratching down his chest and stomach.

He gasped sharply as he closed his eyes. "Bloody hell Hermione..." he said, half moaning. "D'you want to set me off right away?"

She giggled softly and pressed a kiss to his ear before whispering into it. "No, because I want to set you off inside of me tonight."

His eyes opened wide and looked up at her. "A.. Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded once. "We've done just about everything else besides this already and I just, I just want all of you tonight Ron..." Her tone was almost that of begging as she finished speaking softly, and it only made his member tighten up more.

He was at a loss for words as she lifted herself off of him for a moment to remove her flannel pants. Her own arousal was evident; her smell wafting up to him as she slid his boxers off of him. She repositioned herself back onto his legs and sighed as she ran her fingers through her folds. Ron started to reach over to help but she shook her head.

"Not tonight lover," she said as she moved her wet hand onto his stiffness and starting playing with it. "We're going to get off together this time."

Ron groaned in response and nodded jerkily. His hands landed on her breasts instead, and he took it in turns to either squeeze them or pull at her nipples. Hermione let loose her own moan, and started grinding on his thighs as she stroked her toy to it's full size.

The continuous stream of moaning from both of them seemed to be the signal she was waiting for, and Ron looked up at her as she let go of him and placed herself right over his throbbing appendage. She leaned over him on her elbows for a heated kiss before looking into his eyes. He nodded up at her and she smiled before she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Both of them gasped at the new sensations, and Hermione stopped for a few moments to enjoy the feeling of having only a little bit of him inside her. Slowly, she began to thrust herself on him, getting into a rhythm. She stopped when they both felt a little resistance. Ron looked up at her, knowing what was about to happen. He'd heard many of his brother's and classmate's stories. "Hermione," he asked softly.

Hermione just smiled down at him. "I want to, Ron. I know it's going to hurt a little, so just give me a moment okay?"

Ron just nodded and ran his hands onto her shoulders as she started to grind up and down again. Both of their eyes nearly popped out their heads a moment later as Hermione pushed off with her knees and impaled herself completely upon him. He could feel her shuddering on top of him and saw her biting her lower lip as a small whimper escaped her throat. Ignoring the intense pleasure he was feeling himself, he ran his hands slowly up and down her arms soothingly. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, before leaning down to kiss him just under his ear. "Now, I want you to possess me completely," she whispered into his ear. This sent shivers down his spine and soon they were both locked into an intense rhythm. Hermione was riding him and enjoying the feeling of her lover inside of her and Ron was matching her quickening rhythm as he bucked up into her.

It was the sound of his increased breathing that told her Ron was about to erupt. "Merrrrlin, Hermione I'm going to..."

A primal groan escaped him as she felt him bulge and release deep inside of her, setting off her own exquisite release. She shrieked loudly as she rode the crest of the orgasmic wave, and she had to be careful not to fall flat onto him from the sheer pleasure.

They were both still panting heavily when her head hit the pillow next to him. After a few minutes, Ron felt her arm wrap around him and three tiny kisses on his neck. There was a smile on his face as he turned to look at her and press a kiss to her lips. "'Mione, that was just... bloody brilliant."

Hermione grinned and snuggled up closer to him. "You weren't half bad yourself there mister."

The expression on his face changed suddenly. "Blimey, Hermione we didn't use any..."

She put a finger to his lips. "I did the charm before I came in here love. Don't worry."

"So you were planning this," he said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione answered him with a long, chaste kiss. "Yes," she said as she reached over him to grab her wand. She muttered a few cleansing spells on the both of them and the bedding before turning out the candles and snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining," he asked softly a few moments later, "but what brought this about tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "Honestly love? I think I've been wanting to do it for a while. We've been intimate for a while now, and it just felt right somehow. I didn't push you or anything did I?" she asked with a frown on her face as she looked up at him.

"Push me? Hermione I've wanted that as much as you did," he said reassuringly.

She kissed his chest softly. "The whole thing with your brother and Angelina tonight, it had me thinking for a bit about wasted time. We've seen how quick things can happen and change everything, and I didn't want to regret not having this time, this moment with you."

Ron laid back and smiled, running his hand along the top of her back and through her hair. "We'll have many, many more moments like this 'Mione. We don't have to run around looking behind us anymore, and I'll be damned if I let something get in our way going forward."

Hermione sighed against him and closed her eyes. "I love you Ron," she muttered into his chest.

"And I love you, always."

She laid there and idly ran her fingers through the hair on his chest until she fell into a peaceful sleep, which was broken a few hours later by numerous kisses on her neck. She grinned as she remembered that the privacy charms were still up before they lost themselves to another round of pleasures.


	5. Locker Room Lust

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 5 - Locker Room Lust**

_(Timeline: Halfway through Chapter 28 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)  
__(Harry/Ginny)_

Ginny studied the chalkboard on the wall opposite her that had the outline of the pitch permanently applied. There were still a few faint markings there from the last few plays they had studied for their last game over a year ago.

Harry grinned as he watched Ginny's thoughtful face. "Already planning some new plays?"

She snapped out of her daydream and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry love. Seeing what those two girls can do got me excited; once we get them through some practice and drills they'll be just as good as Angelina, Alicia or Katie."

"You don't have to apologize Gin', I'm excited too. We've got a decent shot at the Cup."

Ginny smiled as she looked over at him. They both had had a decent workout going through the tryouts, and while neither of them needed showers to freshen themselves up she couldn't help but be turned on by his slightly disheveled look. The dark and unruly hair that she had trimmed only a week ago was already starting grow back and through his t-shirt she could see the outline of of his chest muscles.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked teasingly.

She blushed a bit but nodded. "Erm, a bit yeah. I've always liked watching you after practice or a game... something about all the physical exertion gets me excited."

"Well, then I'm glad that the Harpies are an all-female team. I'd be worried every time you left for practice."

Ginny giggled and stood up from her chair, only to lean over his and press a kiss to his lips and sit in his lap. "You've got nothing to worry about love. This girl only has eyes for one person."

As Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him she leaned in again, starting a rather long session of kissing and touching. Eventually the two were pushed past the point of no return and Ginny reached for her wand to close, lock and charm the door with the usual privacy spells while Harry was busy pulling off his shirt and then hers.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and began a chain of light kisses down from his forehead onto his neck. Harry moaned as he felt her covered breasts press into his chest, and he let his hands roam up and down her arms and back. He was amazed as always at how soft her skin was even though she was as physically fit as he was. It took only a few moments for him to unclasp her bra and pull it off her shoulders slowly as they broke apart.

The feeling of his hands lightly caressing her freed mounds sent shivers down her spine and she sighed happily, letting him freely explore as she ran her fingers through his hair. It took only a little encouragement from his nimble fingers for her nipples to harden, and she found her hands at the back of his head, pulling it forward towards her chest. Harry gladly obliged and soon the small room was full of her happy moans and squeals.

Ginny found herself begging him after a few minutes as her passion grew wild inside of her. Harry let go of the breast he had been playing with with a small pop, and with one swift move he laid her on top of the small desk and busied himself with pulling off her pants while she found a position in which she could balance on the surface.

Harry only managed to get her pants and knickers down to her knees before she grabbed his hand and brought it to her wet opening. As she felt his amazing fingers start to work their magic her breathing got heavier and she arched her back upwards, catching a glimpse of the ceiling before her eyes closed to better enjoy the sensations she was feeling.

Without having to be told, Harry knew when she was ready for his fingers to find their way inside of her. She shuddered violently as she felt the pressure of his fingers and found herself moving to meet his rhythm, wanting more of him. It took only a minute or two before Harry felt her clamping down around his fingers and a loud moan escaped her lungs. The orgasm they had brought her to had her spasming on top of the small desk, and Harry wrapped his arms around and under her before she fell off, holding her close and leaving light kisses up and down the side of her neck.

It took quite a few minutes for Ginny to recover enough to be able to sit up on the desk and look at her lover, her bright brown eyes shining as she looked at him. "That... was amazing Harry," she said as a grin crossed her face.

Harry continued to rub her shoulders and arms as he too grinned. "It seemed like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there."

She nodded and lifted her head to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. "I did," she said breathily into his ear when they finished. "Now it's time for you to share in that enjoyment."

Feeling the goosepimples that erupted over his body, Ginny stood and walked them both over to the chair he'd been sitting in before and pushed him down into it. Kneeling down in front of him, she looked up at him with those wild eyes that he loved so much and started to rub the bulge in the front of his pants. Harry relaxed immediately and sighed loudly as she coaxed his appendage to a bigger state before unzipping his jeans and bringing them down past his knees.

The rush of cool air and Ginny's immediate ministrations caused him to gasp a bit before he moaned in pleasure, eyes still closed to better experience everything he was feeling. Ginny wrapped her hand around the length of his shaft and started into a rhythm that soon had him panting.

"Ginny, that.. oh fuck Gin' don't stop please..."

It was the slight whimper at the end of his exclamation that roused a primal sensation inside of her, and Harry's eyes popped open as he felt himself encased in her warm mouth. Ginny's warm tongue on the sensitive underside of his shaft caused him to shudder uncontrollably, and she reached a hand up onto his chest massaging slowly with the tips of her fingernails.

It was only a matter of moments before she felt him tense up and heard him moan from deep inside his throat. She continued her attention to his shaft with her hands as he came violently, and once it was all over she smiled as she looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, enjoying the sensations. She let her hand continue to wander over his chest and felt his heart settle down from a heavy beating to it's more normal rhythm.

Harry finally opened his eyes and took her hand, bringing it up to kiss it gently. "Merlin, Gin'. I don't even know how to describe that, let alone thank you for it."

She giggled softly from her position next to him. "You don't have to thank me love, just promise me I'll get to do that fairly often; I love being able to do that to you."

He grinned. "Love, you can do that as often as you want, you know I can't say no to you."


	6. Let It Go

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 6 - Let It Go**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 29 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)_

_(George/Angelina)_

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Good to see you again, hopefully not for a repeat performance?" Tom asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Angelina smirked a bit as well as she sat down across from George at the table the pub owner had led them to. George knew a good-natured ribbing when he heard it, and simply smiled. "Not tonight Tom, I've promised to be on my best behavior. Well, as best I can anyway."

The older man chuckled and took their dinner orders before walking away, leaving the two sitting in a quiet corner. Angelina looked over at George and smiled a bit, as he did the same. There was a mutual feeling of awkwardness in the air around them, as they both tried to figure out what to say.

_Dammit,_ George thought to himself. _I invite her to have dinner with me and and now what? What am I supposed to do?_

Angelina was the one to break the spell of silence that hadn't been cast by a wand. "George, I know it's a bit awkward but let's not dwell on that alright? We've been friends for years."

A sigh escaped him as he folded his hands together in front of him on the table. "You're right, sorry. I, ermm, how are Alicia and Katie? I haven't seen them in a while."

She smiled. "Alicia finally got accepted as a reserve to Puddlemere United so she's off following the team at matches or training all the time, and Katie's working as an assistant secretary to someone in the Magical Games and Sports Department in the ministry but I always forget who."

George sighed. "And you're here working for me. I forgot to ask Fred why you never went professional, you were a bloody good captain our last year."

Angelina shrugged and looked off to the side. "I tried out for the Harpies but didn't make it, I guess I gave up after that. Not that I had the chance to keep trying, I'm sure Fred told you about how my parents practically dragged me out of the country when the Ministry started going south."

George nodded once, remembering how upset his brother had been when he had learned they would be split apart for a while. "Yeah, Fred was in a bad way for a while," he said with a small smile. "I remember having to buy another owl because ours was constantly gone."

She smiled fondly as those memories played in her head. "I was planning to come back for Bill's wedding to go with Fred, but then my dad passed away…"

George stiffened up, looking at her in surprise. _How the hell did I not know that?_ he asked himself. Without thinking, he reached across the short table to put a hand on top of hers. "I'm so sorry Ange'... I had no idea. What happened?"

The witch sniffled a bit and kept looking down at the table. "Cancer. The Healers over in the Netherlands found it when we finally convinced him to see why he was feeling crummy but it was too late to do anything, even with magic."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Sorry. I was the one who said it shouldn't be awkward and I've gone and turned it that way."

George shook his head and picked up her hand, holding it between both of his. "What are _you_ apologizing for? As a friend I should've known and been there for you." He watched her face carefully and could see through the steely front she was trying to put up.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. _First her dad and then Fred…_

Squeezing her hand softly, he turned in his seat towards the bar. "Tom, could you just make that to go?" he called across the short space.

Angelina raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled back. "I don't think either of us is up for sitting here and trying to talk when we both have heavy stuff weighing us down. How about we just eat at the apartment," he said softly, ending with a hint of question in his voice.

The small smile on her face told him that he had made the right call, and they both stood to pick up their food and make their way back down the Alley.

* * *

Half an hour later and with the remnants of their fish and chips left on the table, both friends were sitting on the couch in front of a window that looked down upon the dark streets and closed up shops. It was a long couch with space for nearly four people, but the two found themselves fairly close with less than half a foot between them.

George was sipping at a butterbeer and staring at a blank part of the wall. Angelina followed his gaze and smiled softly. "You've lived here for how many years and the place still isn't decorated?"

A shrug. "We were always too busy working to do it right. About the only time we were up here was to sleep. Mum tried to get us to have a family dinner here once, but she caught on pretty quick that the tiny kitchen over there wouldn't feed everyone."

He sighed. "I guess I could freshen the place up a bit. Fred was always going on about glow in the dark wallpaper…"

Angelina smiled widely. "That sounds like Fred…" she managed before she stopped and bit her lower lip.

They both sighed at the same time and he looked over at her after a moment. "You don't have to stop yourself from talking about him with me Ange'...," he said softly. "I need to be able to get on without always stopping to wallow in a pit, I need to let it go."

She set her own bottle down on the table in front of them and turned to face him. "How are you doing it?" The raised eyebrow on his face had her continuing. "How are you handling losing him?"

George snorted. "I wouldn't call the issue handled Ange'. If I had a grip on it I wouldn't have run a bar tab with Tom for nineteen galleons in one night. I'm just going with the flow right now."

He took a sip at his bottle before setting it down as well. "I should ask you the same thing."

"What, how I'm dealing with it? Yeah it hurts and I'm finding myself crying nearly every day but George, you lost your _twin!_"

George ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling before turning to her. "And you lost your father _and _a friend who you once dated. Ange', at the moment I'm more worried about you."

Angelina slid down in her spot a bit, letting her head rest against the top of the sofa. "Weasley stubbornness again…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

He laughed quietly. "Not stubbornness, concern." They sat there for a while until George heard a sniffle and looked over to see a few tears running down her cheek. Instinctively, he put a hand on her shoulder, half expecting her to stiffen up at the contact.

Instead, Angelina lowered her head onto that same shoulder, resting her cheek on top of his hand. Not knowing what to do he left his hand there as she continued to cry softly, feeling the warm tears land on him.

Angelina's mind was a mess at that moment, bringing up memories of emotional moments in the past year, some of them happy but mostly frightening and downright sad. She was aware of George sitting there quietly next to her, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling over on him and just letting all her feelings explode.

She managed to keep from full on crying for a few minutes, but eventually her mental dam broke down and she started sobbing. George's heart, which had been ripped to shreds in the past few months was breaking once again as he saw this. He slowly brought himself to sit right next to her and was about to bring her head to his shoulder when she buried her face into his chest, her crying growing louder.

George was never an emotional person, but in that moment he started crying as well, resting his head lightly on top of hers and wrapping his arms around her. "Let it go Ange'..."


	7. Steam

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm only providing the storyline after the 7th book. _

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 7 - Steam **

_(Timeline: During Chapter 38 of Heroes, Hope and Horrors)_

_(Harry/Ginny)_

The morning of the third Friday in December started pleasantly enough for Harry. Before his eyes opened a smile grew on his face as he felt Ginny's warmth next to him underneath the covers. Waking up next to her each morning was one of the best feelings in the world, but what made it even better was that the pair hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night by one of their shared nightmares.

He opened his eyes to look at her as he felt her breath on his neck. Though they usually slept spooned up,sometime during the night Ginny had turned around to face him, leaving her arm over his chest. Harry worked the hand that was underneath their pillow back and forth a bit to free it from the fabric and played with the ends of her red hair while watching her sleep. Her face was peaceful and angelic, without a single frown of stress or worry.

Looking out the window past her shoulder, Harry could see a cloudy but bright morning with a light sprinkling of snow. It had been windy and cold the last few weeks in Scotland, but there hadn't been any snow until now. He lost himself in some happy thoughts until he felt Ginny shifting against him and pressing a kiss to his chin. A smiling face met his eyes as he looked over to her.

"Good morning love," she said softly.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "A _very_ good morning. Last day of classes, a ball tomorrow night, and waking up without a nightmare."

Ginny wrapped her arm around him and pulled him in closer to her. "If only it wasn't so cold…"

He chuckled and pulled their comforter up closer around them. "I still don't get how you feel so cold when you feel like a space heater to me."

She looked over at him with an amused look on her face. "What's a space heater?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a muggle invention; it's like an electric fireplace."

Ginny smirked and burrowed in against his chest. "Well I guess I'm not keeping any of that warmth you say I generate," she said with one cheek pressed up against him.

Harry smiled and idly ran his fingers along her back. "I'll set up some warming charms on the blankets tonight for you my little Ice Mouse." He heard her breaking into giggles next to him.

"Not that one either Harry, unless you're comparing me to that self-proclaimed Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass."

He winced and rubbed her arm a few times. "No, definitely not making that comparison love. I"ll keep on thinking."

"Good, you do that while I hibernate here for a few more hours," Ginny said with a little yawn.

Grinning wildly, Harry started tickling where he knew it would get the most reaction from her and a loud shriek from her started a miniature tickling fight under their covers. After a few minutes Harry found himself on top of her with her arms pinned down. Ginny was still giggling as she picked her head up to peck him on the lips. "I surrender! I'll get up okay?"

He followed her head back down to the pillow and their lips met for a long while before they broke apart. "Come on, let's go take a hot shower and steam up the bathroom…"

Ginny grinned up at him. "Are we going to let the hot water do all the work?" she asked innocently.

The way in which she said that had Harry's eyebrows raising up on their own accord as he quickly rolled himself out of bed. As he turned back to the bed a little shiver passed through him, and it wasn't because of the cold outside. Seeing his lover laying there and looking back up at him with those bright brown eyes brought an overwhelming sense of emotion and lust out of him. An unspoken agreement had them both waiting for the perfect moment to take their relationship to the next level, but at this particular moment in time Harry wanted to ignore the voice of reason in his mind.

He settled for pulling the covers off of her gently and before she could sit up to get out of the bed herself, Harry was leaning in and wrapping his arms underneath her. It took only a little bit of effort, and he was soon carrying her across their room and into the adjoining bathroom.

To say that she was surprised was a severe understatement. Shaking herself out of that state as Harry set her down gently on the rug in front of the large shower stall, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders as she pulled him into a passionate and fiery kiss that threatened to start clouding up the room before the water was even turned on.

Harry was grinning as they pulled apart and looked down into her eyes again. "What was that for?"

Ginny ran her hands down his naked chest. "For continually being the most amazing boyfriend to me… the feeling of you carrying me like that made me feel so loved and protected, you have no idea Harry." She had a warm smile on her face as she pulled away from him just enough to give herself room to shed the t-shirt and long flannel pajama bottoms she had worn to bed.

For his part, Harry was glad that he was able to stop himself from ogling her figure like a pre-teen after only a moment or two. He was constantly amazed at her figure, and how beautiful her contrasting pale skin and fiery red hair were. Of course, it wasn't just the way she looked that attracted Harry to her; her spirit and personality were the parts of her that he loved the most.

Shedding his own pajamas, Harry quickly followed her into the shower and they were soon standing underneath the stream of soothing hot water. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug to share both their own warmth and that of the water that was raining down on them. His hands roamed around her backside and he marveled at how soft her skin was, even though she was as athletic as he was.

The sensation of Ginny's warm and exposed skin against his own caused an inevitable reaction; one that brought a grin to her face. Wrapping one of her legs around both of his, Ginny lowered her head and started planting tiny kisses up and down his neck as she felt his member getting more stiff by the moment in between them. Each soft peck of her lips felt like a bolt of lightning shooting through him, and he gladly tilted his head to give her more access while it was all he could do to keep from falling over or putting a hand out to the tiled wall for support.

Knowing that she was teasing him mercilessly Ginny left one final kiss right under his chin and then dropped to her knees, grinning when she saw what her ministrations had done to her Harry.

It only took a few minutes of gentle hand motions and squeezing before Harry was grunting and needing to put a hand out to steady himself as he exploded in a violent spasm. Ginny hugged his legs tightly with her cheek against his thigh as he rode his orgasm and finally relaxed. Once she was sure he was breathing normally she smiled and kissed her favorite 'toy' gently before standing up to meet his gaze.

"Bloody hell love," he managed to say before Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them both into a fierce snog that was overwhelming with feelings of passion and desire. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like ages before they pulled apart from each other, both needing a breath.

As soon as he could see clearly Harry put his hands on her shoulders and guided her in a turn until she was facing away from him, then pulled her back against him so that she was leaning into his chest. He started to reciprocate the actions she had done to him, leaning down to suckle and kiss her shoulder and neck while his hands roamed freely across her wet and warm mounds. A smile broke out across his face as he felt her squirm and moan in his arms.

"Merrrrlin, Harry… don't you dare stop…"

Harry had no intention of stopping until she felt as good as he had. His right hand slipped further down her stomach and into her most private of areas, fingers gliding across the exposed part of her thighs until her legs parted enough to give him access. After many months that they had been pleasuring each other like this, Harry knew exactly where to touch and how light or strong of a touch Ginny loved.

Within moments loud panting and moans filled the stone-walled bathroom, and in just a minute or two Ginny let loose a muffled shriek as her orgasm shuddered through out her whole body; muffled because Harry had lifted her head up and over to meet his lips for a forceful but loving kiss. He held her close as she calmed down, lightly running his hands up and down her arms.

A satisfied smile was etched on both their faces as Ginny turned a bit in his arms to look up and over at Harry. "Do you think we sufficiently steamed up the room?" he asked with an amused tone.

The giggles that he wished to hear every day for the rest of his life filled the room as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes love, I think we did. I don't feel cold anymore…"


	8. Sweets and Spirits

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm just using the wonderful world she's created to play around in._

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 8 - Sweets and Spirits**

_(Timeline: Chapter 43 of Heroes, Hopes and Horrors)_

_(George/Angelina)_

"When are you going to ask her?" Angelina asked as she grinned and handed the ring box to Ron.

Ron smiled but still looked extremely tense. "Tomorrow morning when we're all opening presents."

George grinned. "Going for that magical moment then. Good on ya'. I hope Hermione's father wasn't too hard on you when you asked him…"

Ron blanched at that… "Bloody hell… I… oh crikey…"

George and Angelina looked shocked for a moment, but fell apart in laughter as they watched Ron hurry around the counter towards the back room. As they heard the Floo travel activation, George started shaking his head and looked over to Angelina with a smirk. "Ron's a good kid, but sometimes I wonder where his brain would be if it wasn't attached…"

She was still giggling. "I wonder that about you _all _the time George… Oh, pay up then. I believe I did win the bet…"

George had a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her. "Seeing that size of the diamond on that ring, I have to wonder if I have any money left at all."

Angelina slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ big of a rock George, it's not going to set you back at all." She smiled over at him. "That was really nice of you though, to pay for the ring."

"Fred and I always had a soft spot when it came to Ron, not much of a surprise there really since he was the closest to us in age that wasn't a prat most of time," George said with a small smile. "Besides, this is nothing compared to the gift I'm giving him in the morning…"

He saw her eyebrow quirk up and he chuckled. "Nope, not going to tell you or give you a hint Ang', you'll just have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else. You and your Mum are still coming right?"

Angelina sighed a bit but nodded. "We are, though Mum still thinks we'd be imposing or interrupting time you guys should have to yourselves."

George smirked a bit and moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you're thinking the same thing?"

She shrugged and looked down at the floor before answering. "A bit," she said quietly. "Your family should have some time to itself, especially this year…"

Grateful that the store was empty, he took the final step to his friend and brought his hand to her chin, lifting her head gently so that he could look into her eyes. "We want you to be there Ang', you _and_ your Mum. You're one of my closest friends, and you've been through a rough time too. No one needs to be alone and feeling down on themselves on Christmas."

She smiled a bit at his touch and his words, and wondered if he knew that his thumb was gently rubbing a circle on the side of her chin.

"Besides, how can you resist my Mum's cooking?" He said lightly, causing her to smile widely.

"That's true, I don't think anyone can… though I'd be more afraid of her temper if we didn't show."

George laughed loudly. "And there's that! Three good reasons for you to come tomorrow. Now come on, let's close up and get on with the grand old Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Christmas tradition of eating a bunch of sweets and drinking a few too many."

Angelina giggled as she playfully pushed him aside. "That's an actual tradition?"

He shrugged. "Errrr, not really but it ought to be. Sounds like it would be a good time, so I'm starting that particular tradition tonight. I won't take no for an answer," he said with a grin.

"Well if that's the case…"

* * *

A while later George and Angelina were relaxing on the couch in the upstairs apartment, boxes of Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Pumpkin Pasties strewn all over the low coffee table in front of them. Each of them had a bottle of butterbeer in hand, and they had spent the last few minutes laughing and giggling at memories from their days at Hogwarts.

Though they had started out on separate ends of the couch, Angelina had drifted closer and closer to him as the stories kept going and more bottles were opened. She sighed happily as they both settled down after a particularly funny story about their once-Captain Oliver Wood and leaned into George without realizing it. George looked over at her with a smile, which seemed to jolt her senses.

"Sorry," she said shyly, taking a swig from her bottle. She moved to sit up straight but was stopped by his hand on her knee.

"It's alright, I don't mind…"

Angelina looked up at his brilliant smile and blushed a bit, though you could barely see it on her dark skin. She didn't answer him, and instead shimmied a bit closer into him. George smiled and brought down the arm that was resting on the back of the couch around her shoulders. She didn't tense up or scoot away from him, and a little smile appeared on her mouth.

They both sighed at the same time, which brought a grin to George's face. They had a lot in common he thought, and he was very happy that Angelina had no qualms with them being as close as they were.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked quietly, seeing his smile.

He shrugged lightly. "Not much going on up here," he said as he tapped his head, "I'm just happy in this moment, I guess."

Angelina smiled and set her butterbeer bottle down before putting her hand on top of his. "So what's making you all happy and such?"

"You," he responded quickly, before realizing he had said it.

She looked over at his face, which was slowly gaining a horrified look. Holding back a giggle, she put a finger on his lips as he started to stammer a bit. "George, you don't have to apologize for that. I'm actually quite happy right now too."

The smile returned to his face and as she dropped the finger from his mouth he leaned in closer towards her, pleading to Merlin that she would reciprocate.

She did. Leaning towards him as well, Angelina captured his mouth with hers. She could feel George respond to their connection at once, going from tense and stiff to a relaxed state. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started, but seeing the look in each other's eyes, they knew that it wasn't going to be the only one.

Angelina shifted in her seat and tucked her feet in underneath her before leaning towards him again, wanting more. This time their lips locked together fiercely, and parted only slightly to let their tongues out to mingle. George's free hand came up, his thumb gently caressing her right cheek before resting behind her head at her hairline. She responded with a barely audible moan, and moved in closer to rest her wrists on his shoulders; her fingers finding minds of their own as they played on his neck before she pulled him backwards.

George had no intention of losing the soft warmth of her lips and followed her down until he was nearly laying on top of her on the couch. Time seemed to stand still for them as they explored each other's bodies, now that their hands were somewhat free. He sucked in a gasp of breath as he felt the tips of her nails raking down his sides through his shirt and felt a rush of excitement as goosepimples erupted on his arms.

She smiled when she felt this, but was completely surprised when his lips made contact with her again; they weren't on her own. Instead, George was gently pushing her head to the side and planting soft and tiny kisses on her neck, trailing upwards to her ear. She moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot right behind her earlobe, and found that her hands were at his lower back and slowly sliding their way inside his shirt.

His skin was warm, she found as she trailed her fingers upwards to his chest and pulling the shirt along with it. She squeaked happily and felt her own goosepimples rise up as he nipped at her earlobe, just barely using the edge of his teeth.

"George… if you keep doing that…"

It was a quiet murmur, more a plea than a protest. How could she _not_ like what he was doing to her, she thought to herself. Another happy squeak erupted from her lips as she felt his hands starting their own journey under her shirt from her waistline; she hadn't even noticed that his hands had moved down there but she didn't mind it at all.

_Merlin…_ She was sure she was going to go mad if he kept planting all those little kisses on her neck, throat and jaw. They were soft and gentle, and yet they seemed to carry lightning bolts with them. She whimpered softly and pushed upwards with her hands.

George stopped and looked down at her with worry in his eyes, hoping that he hadn't gone too far. A gentle smile broke out on his face as she ran the inside of her hands across his chest lightly, exploring a bit before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off of him.

Angelina couldn't help but bite her lower lip as she took in the sight in front of her. His reddish hair was mussed up and wild, drawing attention away from the spot where his left ear should have been. It was his brown eyes that held her own for a long while, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a push off of the couch.

George understood immediately and pulled her up to sit gently with his hands behind her shoulders for support. She looked longingly into his eyes for a short moment before leaning in to taste those lips of his again. Her hands found his and she guided them to the buttons on the front of her blouse before caressing his cheeks again. Soon enough, her shirt was tossed on the floor and their eyes were locked onto each other once more. They each saw the want and need the other was looking for.

As they leaned forward again to find each other's lips, they both knew that things would never be the same again.


	9. Care

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm just using the wonderful world she's created to play around in._

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 9 - Care**

_(Timeline: Before Chapter 47 of Heroes, Hopes and Horrors)_

_(Harry/Ginny)_

Ginny winced as she woke up to the sounds of retching in the bathroom adjoining her and Harry's bedroom. It took only a moment for her brain to wake up and process that Harry must have left their bed without waking her, and she rolled out of the covers and blankets as well to check on him.

The sight before her as she peered into the bathroom made her heart ache a little as she saw Harry kneeling next to the loo, his face pale and pained. Harry looked up at her, but before he could tell her he was alright and for her to go back to bed she was kneeling down next to him.

_Ginny, I'm alright really, I'll be okay. You don't have to see this, and I don't want you to get sick either._

Ginny shook her head and raised her hand to his forehead, brushing aside some stray strands of hair and feeling how warm his was. _Don't worry about me love. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, and I want to. _

Harry turned then and bent over the loo, heaving loudly. Normally Ginny had a bad gut reflex when hearing others losing their stomachs, but none of that crossed her mind now. She focused on soothing Harry as much as she could, running her hand lightly around his back and sending him calm and comforting reassurances through their bond.

When it was all over, Harry leaned back to sit down and nearly toppled over in a spell of dizziness. Ginny caught him by the shoulders and eased him down slowly to lean partly against the wall and partly on her.

_I hate being sick…_ Harry grumbled quietly in his mind. He sounded tired and groggy.

Ginny kissed his temple as she summoned her wand to her hand from the bedside table. She conjured a glass, bowl, washcloth and a pitcher of cold water while continuing to rub his back. _I know love, it's never any fun. Here, rinse your mouth out_, she said as she handed the glass to him.

She could feel his appreciation as he swished away all the foul remnants from his mouth and leaned over to spit it all out. When he relaxed against her once more she ran the damp washcloth across his forehead and the rest of his face gently, like her mother used to do for her. He sighed happily and she smiled warmly, refreshing the cloth and continuing those same gentle motions on his neck and arms.

_Thank you Gin', that feels so nice._

Ginny planted a kiss to his warm forehead and cupped his cheek with her hand. _You're very welcome Harry. Are you feeling any better?_

He nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. _Much better, but I'm still a little dizzy, _he said meekly, as if he were embarrassed.

_That'll pass love, give your head a little bit of time to relax. Here, take this and blow your nose out, it'll help clear out your head._

Harry felt a napkin being laid into his hand and slowly cleared out his nose, trying not to blow too hard and make himself more dizzy. He did indeed feel a bit better with a clear nose, and smiled as he felt Ginny rubbing up and down his arms.

Ginny noticed that his pajamas were soaked through with sweat and frowned a bit at that. She wanted to give him a hug and smother him with care but she also knew that he was still sensitive about things like that.

_How about you take a warm bath Harry, _she suggested. _Just a quick one. It'll help soothe those flu aches and the steam will clear your sinuses. _

Harry nodded his head a few times. _That does sound good. Everything's pretty achy…_

Ginny frowned more. His eyes were still closed and if he was complaining about hurting then it had to be more than just uncomfortable for him. She shifted a bit to reach over and turn the faucets on in their bathtub, feeling for the right temperature with her hand. The bath bubbles were skipped over since Harry didn't really like them, but she did turn the knob that would let some steam into the enclosure.

When all was ready she stood and offered a hand down to Harry to help him up as well. He stumbled a bit as he stood up straight, and he smiled sheepishly at her before removing his pajama top. _Sorry, still a bit dizzy. _

She shook her head and smiled warmly at him. _Then I'll stay right here with you while you take your bath and then we'll go back to bed together._

Once he was naked, she helped him into the tub and made sure he was seated safely. A sigh of relief escaped him as the heated water started its work on his muscles. Harry leaned back into the water and closed his eyes to relax as Ginny knelt down next to him, her hands running up and down his arms and chest through the water.

They stayed there in companionable silence for a while, until Harry looked over to her with a smile. _Thank you love. It means a lot to me that you would get up in the middle of the night to take care of me._

Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. _I would do anything for you Harry. I am yours and you are mine. I'll take care of you until we're both old and grey-haired. _

Harry sat up a bit and lifted her hand out of the water to kiss it. _As will I. I just hope you don't catch this flu, you __**really**_ _don't want to have it._

_Well if I do get it, I know that I'll have an excellent caregiver in you love._

They both smiled warmly as the love they each held for the other poured across their connection, and in that moment Ginny made a wish with all of her heart that she and Harry would have a wonderful, if not abnormal, life together.


	10. Sweetheart Sonata

_Author's Note: The Potter universe and all it's characters, places, names, etc. are not my creation, all credit belongs to JKR. I'm just using the wonderful world she's created to play around in._

_Enjoy!_

**Snippet 10 - Sweetheart Sonata**

_(Timeline: After Chapter 49 of Heroes, Hopes and Horrors)_

_(Harry/Ginny)_

Harry was grinning as he and Ginny made their way through the hallways of the school towards the special surprise he had set up for their Valentine's evening. He could feel her excitement as they walked hand in hand up to the seventh floor.

As they walked down a familiar corridor, Ginny looked up and over at him with a surprised look on her face. "We're going to the Room of Requirement? I thought you said it was damaged during the battle last year."

"I thought so too Gin'. There's almost nothing that can stand up to Fiendfyre, but I stopped up here a few weeks ago on a whim just to see. Even with me calling up other rooms it reeked of smoke for _ages_. Kreacher helped me brew a bunch of different scented potions before we got the smell out."

Ginny watched as her boyfriend walked back and forth in front of the blank wall where the Room's door would appear and felt her stomach flip a little as she realized that Harry had been planning this night for a long while. She loved how thoughtful he was, and that he had gone through what seemed to be a lot of trouble just for her.

Harry opened his eyes as he finished repeating his request for the third time and smiled as the usual door appeared and opened for them.

"After you, milady…" he said, holding his hand out to escort her in.

Ginny giggled a bit as she took his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking in. She stopped just inside of the room and looked around in amazement. The room which had been their DA headquarters and a refuge from the Carrows was now a small, quaint room richly decorated in Gryffindor red and gold, almost a smaller version of the Gryffindor tower common room. There was a roomy loveseat near the fireplace and a small table set for two in front of a pair of french doors, that opened out onto a small balcony that overlooked a view of the Hogwarts grounds beneath.

Even though the scene was mostly familiar, it took her a bit to take all the details in before looking over at Harry, who had a look of apprehension on his face.

"It's amazing Harry… I love it!" she exclaimed.

Harry visibly relaxed and breathed out a little. "I'm glad you like it love,"

Ginny giggled and leaned into him a little. "You were worried I wouldn't? Oh you silly nit, you could have arranged for stale crackers in a dusty corner of the dungeons and I would have liked it."

His eyebrow went up. "Methinks you're exaggerating a bit there Gin', but I understand," he said with a grin. "I wanted to do something special for you and so this is where my mind took me."

After picking up her hand to kiss it, Harry led Ginny over to the dinner table and pulled out her seat for her. She smiled over at him as he took his own seat. "So what are we having for dinner Harry?"

Harry smiled back and motioned to the plates as they began to fill with their meal. "The house elves in the kitchen were pushing for lobsters and such since it's a special day, but I know you don't fancy seafood. Neither do I, to be honest. I convinced them that chicken and pork chops were okay, but it seems they decided to go all out…"

Ginny giggled as she looked down at her plate; he was right. Their dinner plates were loaded with sweet glazed thick pork chops and spice-covered chicken legs, with a variety of potato and vegetables. She picked up her knife and fork and started attacking the food in front of her with gusto.

"It's delicious Harry, we really need to stop by the kitchen tomorrow and thank them. I didn't realize I was this hungry; it must have been all the waiting and wondering, and you had me going with that since I woke up," she said playfully.

Harry chortled in between bites. "I promise not to be such a tease next time love. I guess I got a little over-excited with everything."

Ginny reached a hand across the table to rest on his, her thumb rubbing small circles on his skin. "Yes, you might have, but I loved it all the same. No apologies mister, I love it," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

The two continued and finished their dinner with some small talk while also listening to the light classical music that was playing from somewhere in the room. Ginny groaned a little as she sat back and watched her finished plate of food disappear, only to fill up again moments later with an assortment of little cupcakes and chocolate-covered strawberries.

"I don't think I could eat another bite right now Harry," she said as she looked at everything in front of them.

Harry grinned and stood up, making his way around the table to her. "Let's let them sit for a while then, we've got all night to make work of them. Care for a little dance?"

Ginny felt a little flutter in her chest as she looked up at him and nodded, taking his offered hand and letting him lead her out onto the little balcony. There wasn't much room to do anything more than a slow dance, but that was enough for the two. As Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, Ginny wrapped her own around him and laid her head against his chest, enjoying how close they were in that moment.

All was silent except for the light music and the simulated sounds of a night outdoors as the two rocked from side to side gently, spinning around ever so slowly. Ginny sighed happily against his chest and smiled.

"This is nice…"

Harry leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just so peaceful and calm, and having you in my arms is just about the best thing ever…"

Ginny grinned and untangled herself from him just enough to move and wrap her arms around his neck, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Better than winning the Quidditch cup?"

Her kiss was returned with another. "_Much_ better. I could stay like this all night and be happy, not to mention the rest of my life."

That remark got him a fiery and passionate kiss which lasted quite a while as their tongues danced right along with them. As they broke apart to come up for air a few minutes later, she looked into his eyes and Harry could see that wild spark that he loved about her. "Well, surely not _all_ night, Harry," she said with a little plea in her voice.

A few minutes and two intense snogging sessions later, Harry and Ginny found themselves firmly embedded into the soft cushions of the roomy loveseat. Ginny had pushed him down so he was laying flat with her half-laying on top of him, planting little kisses along his neck and jawline. She smiled down at him as she gently brushed away a stray strand of his unruly hair away from his eyes as her other hand roamed on top of his shirt.

Harry was already a very happy man as he enjoyed all the attention she was giving him, and the next words out of her mouth only excited him all the more.

"I think we're all little too over-dressed, sweetheart…"

"I completely agree, love…"

Their lust and need for contact seemed to grow with every button that was undone. Harry moaned happily as she ran her fingernails down his naked chest while his hands worked to undo the clasp of her bra from behind. He grinned as he saw her magnificent breasts free and in front of him, and began playing with them greedily as if it was the first time he'd seen them. Ginny let loose a little purr of satisfaction as she closed her eyes, enjoying the special attention he was giving to her sensitive nipples.

As the minutes went on, the tempo of their ministrations to each other grew faster and needier. Soon there was nothing slow about the way they were pleasing each other. They had divested each other of their pants and underwear in record time while still pressed up against each other in a tangle of limbs.

Harry could feel the hot breath coming from Ginny's nose as they continued to make out without stopping for air and it sent goosepimples up and down his arms. His hand seemed to move on it's own accord down her side and towards her most private of areas, and she welcomed her visitor immediately, spreading her legs a bit to give him betteraccess.

Harry grinned and spun them around a little so that he was now on top and looked down at her closed eyes as she started to moan and emit little cries of happiness while she squirmed beneath him. He loved pleasing her like this, knowing that her quiet responses now would soon grow louder and louder.

Ginny didn't know how it was possible, but every touch and sensation he caused her was perfect; just strong enough to create the pressure she wanted but not rough in the slightest. She had never asked him about it, but she knew deep down that it was their bond that enabled both of them to know exactly what the other needed.

She reached out with her mind to sense what he was feeling right then, and was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of emotion and love that Harry was feeling for her. It was like a spark to her, and she cried out almost immediately as a surprise orgasm overtook her with almost no warning. She had never before felt something so powerful in her life. When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes to look up at her love.

Harry was startled to see that those beautiful brown orbs were starting to mist over with tears. "Ginny? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Ginny shook her head and put a finger up to his lips to keep him from worrying. "No love, not at all. I just felt so much love coming from you that it set me off so quickly and completely," she said between breaths. Her hands roamed along his slightly hairy chest and a smile crossed her mouth. "It was so beautiful Harry…"

Harry relaxed and smiled back at her, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead against hers. He got a little kiss on his nose in response.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make love to me…"

He took in a deep breath, caught unawares by her request. Looking down at her little impish smile, he gulped a little. "Are you sure Ginny? I mean…"

Ginny put her finger back against his lips. "I'm sure Harry. I want this, that is if you do…"

Harry nodded. "I do, I just know it's a big step and that it's supposed to be somewhat uncomfortable for you…"

"It'll be worth it Harry. I couldn't think of anyone else to share this with, and what I just felt from you before just proves it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Please?" she asked quietly.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead in response, leaving a trail of tiny ones down her nose. Their lips connected in a fiery blaze for a few moments, and soon Harry was on his hand and knees on top of her. He looked up and over at Ginny and saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her.

"I'm ready Harry love, just slowly, okay?"

Harry nodded and with a deep breath he pushed forward slowly into her opening. They both gasped at the initial contact, but were soon moaning almost in sync as both of the young lovers experienced something new.

He began thrusting in and out slowly through the first few inches and groaned at the intense feelings. Ginny gasped at being stretched, and felt Harry stop where he was. "Oh! No keep going please… that feels so good Harry…"

The two got into a slow rhythm and soon Harry could feel her virginal barrier with the top of his member. He looked down into Ginny's eyes and saw her need and want in them.

_Please, Harry?_ he heard in his mind.

Harry didn't respond as he started picking up some momentum in his thrusting. Within moments he felt the thin obstacle in front of him break down and he slid in further into her wet and warm folds. Ginny cried out underneath him and put her hands on his hips to tell him to wait for a moment, letting herself get used to his size and girth. It took about half a minute before she could open her eyes to look into his, and she realized she had been biting her lower lip. She smiled up at him and ran her hands up and down his legs.

_Gin'?_

_I'm okay Harry, more than okay actually. It stung, but it's all passed now. Please, give me more?_

The pleading in her thought-speak woke something up in Harry, a need to fulfill what she was asking of him. Now that they had passed this big hurdle in their relationship, they both felt an urge to satisfy each other.

Harry answered by renewing his thrusting, which soon became as rushed as their fervor was earlier. The whole new experience for him was almost mind-blowing as he reveled in the sensations he was feeling. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and in just a few minutes, filled with moaning and panting he was right there at the edge.

Ginny heard him growl out in pleasure as he began to slide out of her, a low groan that set her own flesh on fire. All the physical and mental contact between them had brought her right to the top of another climax. She fell over the edge of the cliff when she felt him tense up right above her as he finished himself off. She felt the emotional release he got through their connection and the first warm touch of his release on her stomach sent her into a nerve-splitting and frenzied orgasm, one that topped even the one she had had earlier.

They both fell into each other as they came down from their joint trip. It took a few minutes before they both opened their eyes at the same time and just looked at each other. They each wore a small smile and Harry leaned in a bit closer until their noses touched. No words were needed; they knew exactly what the other was feeling. They both felt a heightened sense of intimacy now through their connection, and time was lost to them both as they held onto each other.

The desserts on the dinner table were left untouched the whole night; there _are_ sweeter things than chocolate, after all.


End file.
